A Little Too Late
by d3m1
Summary: Why do I even bother living the rest of my life. It has no meaning. It’s just a blank empty shell. Said Kish drowning himself in his misery. He sighs. Might as well, put myself out of this stupid misery he say as he teleports himself to Tokyo Tower.


**A Little too Late  
Chapter 1: Am I invisible?  
I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters. **

**KishuxIchigo4evaGirl Aka. Zoey:** I wrote this Fanfiction on the 22nd of December 06. Well, it's a very sad fanfic and it's mainly about Kishu. I think that his life relates to mine an awful lot. I mean he totally is very passionate about the _things_ that he wants. And if he wants something he does anything to get it. Well, enough about this here's the story keep in mind that I wrote it when I was really depressed and drowning in my misery. I am like that always. Enjoy the story though. Not that you'll enjoy it.Its very sad and it's sometimes what I feel like doing.  
**Chapter 1: Am I Invisible?**

**Kishu's POV:  
**Am I invisible????? Every time I walk past her can she not see me??? Why doesn't she even stop to say hi. Not that she would want to cause she's already with her _precious Aoyama-Kun_. Why is it that I've been able to get every single thing I wanted in my life(—Not that I wanted a lot of things) except _her??_ Why can't she see me??  
**End POV **

Kish then teleports into a very high tree. And sits there watching Ichigo and Masaya on their _so called date_. Without realizing it a tear rolls down his face.

"Great now I'm developing human emotions" says Kish to himself.  
Why do I even bother living the rest of my life. It has no meaning. It's just a blank empty shell. Said Kish drowning himself in his misery. He sighs. Might as well, put myself out of this stupid misery he say as he teleports himself to Tokyo Tower. What he didn't know was that Ichigo and Masaya were over. They had an argument and Ichigo _had_ seen him in that tree. She knew where he was going. Tokyo Tower. Ichigo knew that she had to get to Tokyo Tower before Kish was but she also knew that he was well ahead of her. She ran away from an angry Aoyama-Kun and ran as fast as she could to Tokyo Tower.

**(At Tokyo Tower)  
**"Well, here goes. Good Bye world. I have no meaning for life now. Bye Bye as he waves to his imaginary crowd of people and as he said that last **Bye** he jumped off Tokyo Tower. His tears trailing behind him.

**(In front of Tokyo Tower)  
**"Oooh, I hop I'm not too late" thought a desperate Ichigo.

But Ichigo's cat senses sensed that something was coming down Tokyo Tower at a very high speed. Ichigo looked up and she saw Kish.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Ichigo.

And as Kish landed with a thud on the concrete beside her"  
Ichigo knelt beside him and as her silent ears fell she asked herself.  
"Why…………….." but she already knew the answer. It was because of her he jumped of Tokyo Tower. It was **her **fault. She saw the air ripple beside her as she cried. It was Pai and Tart.  
"Why do you cry now, human" said a very sad looking Pai.  
Ichigo didn't answer.  
Tart looked like he would kill himself and cry forever at the same time. He was devastated._  
_"It was because of _you_ he jumped off the tower" said Pai  
"Look, I know. You don't have to make things harder than it already is" yelled Ichigo as her tears kept on coming down.  
"We're taking him with us" said Pai as he picked up the lifeless Kishu.  
Pai was trying very hard to keep his tears form not spilling but they came out anyway.

"NO" screamed Ichigo  
"So, the mere human did love Kishu" said Pai emotionlessly.  
"Well, you confessed it a little too late, didn't you?" " said Pai as he teleported off with Kish.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but you did confess a little too late" said Tart as he gave her a very sorry look.  
"But Kish did leave this behind" said Tart as he showed Ichigo a heart locket"  
" I guess he would want you to have it" said Tart and he handed over the locket to Ichigo and teleported off.

Ichigo looked inside the locket. It was a picture of Kish.(obviously). He was smiling like something very good happened.  
Which brought fresh tears down Ichigo's face. Pai was right. She had confessed a little too late.


End file.
